darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Wishing well fruit
The wishing well fruit is produced after depositing a certain amount of coins to a wishing well bush plant when it's fully grown. Opening it will yield items that could surpass the value of the amount of coins deposited, although there is a chance that they won't. In order to open the fruit, 9 free inventory spaces are needed. The fruit cannot be banked. After opening the fruit, the player will receive the message "You open the fruit and receive bounteous goods.". When opening a wishing well fruit, you also have a chance of receiving a Crystal triskelion fragment. When you do, the chat box reads: "In addition, you receive a part of a crystal key.". Estimation based on a data sample of 503 harvests has shown this chance to be around 0.6%. On average, harvesting wishing well bushes will result in a loss. See the value analysis section for details. template = Template:Wishing well bush calc form = ppf result = ppr param = 1|Total Level|0|int|35-2694 Potential Drops Bottom Table * Cowhide * Soft clay * Maple logs * Feather * Big bones * Flax * Fire rune * Air rune * Water rune * Earth rune * Pure essence * Uncut sapphire * Uncut emerald * Coal * Iron ore * Mithril ore * Raw salmon * Raw lobster * Supercompost Middle Table * Gold ore * Steel bar * Mithril bar * Adamant bar * Nature rune * Law rune * Death rune * Blood rune * Uncut ruby * Uncut diamond * Rune arrow * Runite bolts * Raw swordfish * Raw monkfish * Raw shark * Molten glass * Water talisman * Maple seed * Water orb * Wine of Zamorak * Oak plank * Teak plank * Yew logs * Magic logs * Sunchoke seed * Barberry seed * Prickly pear seed * Fly trap seed High Drop Table * Dwarf weed seed * Lantadyme seed * Yew seed * Magic seed * Papaya tree seed * Palm tree seed * Calquat tree seed * Wishing well bush seed * Runite ore * Rune bar * Uncut dragonstone * Dragon bones Value analysis The total value of the items received from opening a wishing well fruit is based on the amount of coins paid to harvest the fruit. The value is expressed as a percentage of this input, where a percentage of 100% implies breaking even. The Jagex wiki lists that the value returned will be random between 25% and 300%. The remainder of this section is based on the data of 503 wishing well bush harvests, and does not take into account the cost of obtaining the seeds. The return percentage is one of 7 possible percentages, albeit with a minor variation of up to ±2000 coins. These percentages, and the probability with which they are received, can be found in the following table: This data allows us to calculate the expected return percentage on average over time, which is 98.23%. On average, harvesting wishing well bushes will result in a loss. Trivia *At one point, harvesting wishing well fruit was extremely profitable. This was due to the reward being based on the Grand Exchange price of items. The fruit would sometimes reward player with over 200k seeds, such as barberry and prickly pear seeds, as the Grand Exchange price was only 1 coin. However, these seeds could be sold for up to 75 coins each in general stores due to their base item price. This would allow players to gain over 10 million coins per fruit by harvesting the fruit and selling the seeds to general stores. This method was present for quite some time, allowing some players to gain over 200 million coins from the fruit, but was quickly fixed when leaked to Jagex on the high level forums. Players were able to gain seeds in enormous amounts for almost 2 years until a patch on the 27 April 2015 lowered the yield. Category:Fruit